Time to ride
by Hannio
Summary: Just some brotherly bonding fluff over a bike featuring Donnie and Raph. Please review!


Time to Ride

By

Hannio

**Disclaimer – **_None of the characters mentioned in the below work of fiction belong to me in any shape or form. I just happen to be using them._

**Author Note – **_Here's another quick brotherly one shot this time between Raphael and Donatello. I found this written in a notebook so I figured I might as well type it up and get it put up. It's just a small snippet so I hope you enjoy it! I've got several of these written all over the place on random pieces of paper, notebooks, my blackberry, my computer so I'll do my best to get as many up before I go back to work on Tuesday and my productivity suffers yet again!_

_ Happy new year to everyone as well!_

Raphael's hand tightened on the cold wrench he was holding as he stared through narrowed eyes at the dark red bike propped up against the wall in front of him. It should have been working, ready to go but for some reason the ignition had failed and for the life of him he couldn't figure out what the problem actually was. He growled deep in his throat his gaze dropping to the piece of equipment he held in his hand as if it held all the answers for him.

He just didn't get why it wasn't working when he knew deep down that he had done everything right. He had been building the bike for months ever since Hun had stolen his old one from him and proceeded to get it blown up into smithereens. Raphael closed his eyes briefly, teeth grinding together as he fought briefly with himself to control his temper which always flared up when he allowed himself to think back to that day.

He hadn't thought it was possible to hate someone as much as he hated Hun but that one image which constantly played through his head showed him that that wasn't the case. His bike had been his prized possession. The bike that his older brother had made from scratch for him, even when he had been in the foulest of tempers a glance at the bike allowed him to calm down, to know he was valued enough by his brother for him to spend time and energy creating something just for Raphael. The thought had often managed to place a smile on his face.

Donatello had offered to rebuild the bike for him, in fact it had been the first thing he had said to him after the whole business was over. Raphael had refused his offer though, it wasn't that he didn't appreciate it; it was just that he had seen how hard Donatello had been working himself recently. The older turtle barely had time to sleep let alone start on a project like building a secondary bike. Raphael knew his brother well, Donatello wouldn't have been satisfied in just building a new bike, he would want to upgrade it, adding all the little gizmos that he had forgotten the first time and it was that which would take up all his time, time he didn't have.

Raphael had gone away and began to study every bike magazine he could find, sending his friend Casey Jones into the nearest newsagent to buy all the latest issues. He had snuck into Donatello's lab and taken all the books his brother had on the subject of mechanics and vehicles and demolished them in his room night after night, hiding them whenever any of his brothers came to visit.

It was genuinely believed that Raphael was merely the muscles of the brothers but underneath his tough mask he had a highly intelligent brain that had latched onto the project like a thirsty man. He kept his plans hidden from all his brothers, not wanting them to witness his failure if things went wrong. He didn't want to have to deal with the teasing comments he knew would come his way.

It was much easier instead to simply allow them to believe that every time he disappeared he had gone to the surface to take out some of the scum walking the street or to hang out with Casey at his apartment; none of his brothers seemed to believe he was capable of doing anything else, certainly nothing as demanding as building a bike from scratch with no prior experience.

He sighed and hunched down staring at the bike with an intense expression as he placed the wrench on the floor, he ran a hand over his face, he felt exhausted and he could feel the beginnings of a headache brewing behind his eyes. He felt almost like giving up but knew that he was far too stubborn to actually do it, he had come this far and he was determined to finish it even if it took him years.

"Hiya Raph" Raphael shot to his feet, spinning round on the spot to stare blankly at Donatello who was watching him from the lift entrance, a smile on his face.

"Donnie" Raphael replied after a moment's silence, he shifted his body to the right trying to cover the bike from Donatello's gaze knowing it was futile attempt even as he did it. Donatello's smile grew as he waved the attempt away.

"I've already seen it Raph, you don't need to hide it from me" he commented as he stepped out of the lift and into the garage, the lift doors closing behind him "Don't worry though" he said after seeing the expressions on his brother's face "I haven't touched it, I haven't even really looked at it closely" Raphael blinked watching Donatello walk over to the work bench and pick up his belt of tools, wrapping it around his waist.

"But how did…" Raphael began before being cut off

"Raph" Donatello said shooting Raphael an almost pitying look as he stopped by the Battle Shell reaching out one hand to touch the side that was damaged in their last battle "This garage isn't exactly large, certainly not large enough to hide something like oh I don't know a dark red motor bike" Raphael grunted, turning away feeling his face heat with embarrassment. He should have realised that Donatello would spot something new in the garage straight away. He should have thought more about it and stored it at Casey's place. He ignored the feeling of being watched instead focusing on the bike again, his shoulders hunching over in a defensive pose.

"You know its good" Donatello remarked, his voice quiet in the otherwise silent room, Raphael tilted his head to the side to indicate he was listening even though he didn't turn round to face Donatello

"What is?" he said, his voice low

"The bike" came the reply "You're doing a good job on it from what I can see, I just thought you should know that" Raphael felt his eyes widen in surprise. Was he actually being complimented on something he had done by one of his older brothers? That was as rare as getting a compliment from their father. Raphael didn't expect anything but scoldings from them, scoldings he had to admit he often deserved.

"I'm stuck on it" he said suddenly surprising himself

"Stuck?" Donatello repeated, Raphael glanced to the side just as Donatello came to a stop by him, a critical look on his face as he observed the bike, rubbing his hands absently on a cloth he was holding "What are you stuck on?" he asked, Raphael shrugged his shoulders and pointed at the bike

"It should be finished, I followed all the books and magazines to a letter but it just won't turn on" Donatello nodded before circling it slowly

"May I?" he asked, Raphael hesitated for a moment before he nodded slowly watching as Donatello bent down to examine it "I take it back Raph" he commented absently as he checked out the electrics "This isn't a good job, this is a fantastic job. The only thing you've forgotten to do is this" he reached down and grabbed two wires twisting them together. He stood up and stood back

"Try it now, it should start up" he commented meeting Raphael's eyes with a smile, Raphael nodded and walked over to the bike, turning the key in the ignition. A smile came to his face as the engine roared into life. He revved it a few times enjoying the familiar sound before he straddled it. Reaching down he grabbed his helmet placing it over his head. He glanced round at Donatello who was still watching him before turning away. He looked to the side of him and reached out snagging another helmet. He turned back and held it out to Donatello who looked surprised even as he reached out and took it from his brother.

"Fancy coming on the first ride?" he asked, he watched Donatello hesitate for a moment before he took off the tool belt and leapt on the bike behind Raphael, securing his own helmet before wrapping his arms around Raphael's waist.

"Let's see how fast she can go" Donatello called out, the tone of excitement in his voice causing a large grin to come to Raphael's face. This was going to be fun.

_Author Note – Just a really random one shot really, not quite sure where the plotline came from but such is life. I hope you enjoyed it enough to review! No flames please Thanks_


End file.
